The invention relates to the field of a nano-electromechanical optical switch, and in particular to a nano-electromechanical optical switch based on the horizontal deflection of an input waveguide to align with one of two output waveguides.
Progress toward the design of integrated optical circuits will require the incorporation of optical devices with a variety of functionalities on a single chip, such as waveguides, splitters, amplifiers, filters, and switches. High-index-contrast systems, such as GaAs—AlxOy and InGaP—InGaAs, are promising platforms for integrated optics due to the potential for tight mode confinement, resulting in small device sizes. A design is proposed for a high-index-contrast nanoelectromechanical (NEMS) switch based on electrostatic actuation of a deflected planar waveguide, and theoretical calculations are presented to predict device performance. Previous work has demonstrated similar but larger microelectromechanical (MEMS)-type switches in several low-index-contrast systems: layered silicon oxynitride waveguides (Δn=0.2 between waveguide and cladding), Si—SiO2 waveguides, silicon-on-insulator with postprocessed polymeric waveguides, and free-standing silica waveguides fabricated using silica-on-silicon technology.